


Sincerity

by if_youhaveghosts



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_youhaveghosts/pseuds/if_youhaveghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi and a pregnant Kirigiri visit the hospital for a check-up. (Written in exactly 500 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity

"What do you think she'll be like?"

They were at the hospital, sitting on a dreadfully uncomfortable couch in the waiting room, breathing that unmistakable hospital smell of cotton and disinfectant. It was just a routine check-up, but Makoto went with her every time.

They had found out at their last visit they would be having a girl. Makoto was relieved. He would have been a proud father of either, of course, but having grown up watching over a baby sister made him feel more prepared to take care of a girl. Well, at least experienced enough that he could make an educated guess.

"I'm not sure," he answered, his lips relaxing into his signature, easy smile.

Kyouko was resting her head on his shoulder, eyes far away as they always were, lost in thought. He stroked her hair.

"I hope she will behave."

Makoto laughed. That was his wife, ever practical and dutiful.

"Well, she will sometimes," he said.  "Other times she will be difficult. Komaru was always so patient out in public; I was surprised that she never cried when we had to tag along on errands. Then she'd scream when mom brushed her hair."

Makoto could hear the wretched howling now as he said it.

It was funny, he thought, raising an eyebrow and scratching his chin. That was such a long time ago now. He still couldn't believe he would have his own baby soon.

He felt grateful for life, his; Kyouko's; their baby's. He was grateful that he still had both of his parents; safe at the home he grew up in. Glad that Komaru was at college. He was grateful for Kyouko's grandfather, still very much alive somewhere in Canada or Egypt or Moscow on an investigation. He was grateful for the lives of his friends, who were still there for them and important to him.

He looked at Kyouko, her gloved hand resting on her belly, and above all, he was grateful.

"I hope I can be good for her."

"Hm?"

"My mother died when I was six years old. I hardly have any memories of her. I was close with my grandmother, but she also died four years later. Motherhood isn't something I'm familiar with."

Makoto frowned. Sometimes his wife could be practical to a fault. He loved all of her, but wished she wouldn't put so much pressure on herself.

"Kyouko... don't worry..."

"Kirigiri."

A nurse appeared by the front desk, hands folded neatly in front of her, a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"The doctor will see you now."

Makoto kissed the top of Kyouko's head.

"Good luck."

She stood and turned to walk away when he caught her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

A memory returned to both of them at that moment of another time they had joined hands. It was a reminder of the solidarity in their love; and, to Makoto, just how incredible she was.

"Hey," he said softly. "I hope she'll be like you."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the naegiri prompt "Naegiri having a baby" submitted to my tumblr (if-youhaveghosts).
> 
> you people and your hopeful, adorable prompts :o)
> 
> send more? xo C


End file.
